darkus_angelusfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuraikami Tenshi
Personal Data Name Darkus Angelus Other name Kuraikami Tenshi Nickname Devillus Genkus Twiddle-Da Debut Chapter #1: 1st Day @ Jodu Personal Birth Date June 07 Age Part 1: 8-15 Gender Male Height Part:1=140.4cm-180.9cm Blood type O+ Classification Dobūtsu Shiru School Jodu Affiliation Mina no Kuni Team Team 2 Twiddle Brothers Clan Angelus Clan Rank Ninja Rank Unranked Academy Grad. Age 15 Family Karuikami Tenshi(twin) Shinka Tenshi (cousin) Shinreiryoku Tenshi (cousin) Tenkibame Tenshi(Brother) Tenshin Tenshi (brother) Jigasenko Tenshi (cousin) Heiwaeiko Tenshi (uncle) Jigokuhi Tenshi (father) Haburo Tenshi Element Water- water, mist, plant, healing Air-sound, wind, cloud Light- light, lightning S/P- sensory, paper, glass Animal- insect, bird, cat,fish, mammal Art- clay, painting Aura- energy, force body- blood, hair Ketto Genkai Air release Blood release Boil release Igurugan Ink release Kagamigan Kaishakugan Kyourestougan Light release Lightning release Bubble release Chikakukotogan Chikaragan Clay release Cloud release Compact Gold release Mirror release Mohogan Oil release Energy release Flower release fruit release Glass release Glue release Hair release Seed release Seikakugan Sekigaisengan Taiyokosengan Water release Web release Wind release Wood release Sound release Spider gold release Jutsu Air style: Air blades Air style: Air planets Air style: Scratch of infinity Blink of the flying thundergod Cat illusion: Rage of the black cat Collaboration: Revenge of the Demonic marionette Collaboration: Twin lightning blaze punch Force release: Lo Insect illusion: Tagged Butterfly Development Insect Style: Burning bubbles of death Item Cloning Lightning release: Great lightning Encasement Lightning release: Lightning ball Lightning release: Lightning God Lightning Release: Wave Of inspiration Multiple Shadow Clone Pushing back Chakura Kyuutai Sculpting style: C1 spiders Sculpting Style: C1: One thousand homing bats Sculpting style: C2 Dragon Secret Angelus Style: Gate of the dragon's tail Secret Angelus Style: Gate of the Eagle's wings Secret Angelus Style: Gate of the great beasts Secret Angelus Style: Gate of the honeycomb Secret Angelus Style: Gate of the Saber tooth Secret Angelus Style: God Flash Secret Angelus Style: Holy Step Secret Angelus Style: Hundred Thousand Step Fence Dance Secret Angelus Style: Inverse Pyramid Crystal Secret Angelus Style: Lazy Spinning Top Secret Angelus Style: Nine Lights Sunlight Bind Secret Angelus Style: Thousand coils white snake Secret Angelus Style: Goodbye box Secret Angelus Style: Time tells no lies Secret Angelus Style: Wisdom of the ancestors Shadow clone Jutsu Shirogan: Rotation Sound illusion: Phantom Chains of the Demonic Flute Sound illusion: Shadow Bell Sound style: Sound of unconsciousness Star Chakura Kyuutai Ten Thousand Cardinal point shuriken Water Release: Black Sea Water release: Water jet Water release: Water Tornado Water release: Wave bullet Wind release: Blade Speed Stream Wind release: Saber Gale Wind release: Vacuum Blade Tools flute sword Shuriken kunai fanfan fan Kuraikami Tenshi is the main character and protagonist of the series: Darkus Angelus. He is an unranked ninja from the Mina no Kuni and a member of Team 2. He is the 1st Dōbutsu shīru of Vilobiko, the hundred tails. He comes from a clan with an uncertain image characterized by both good and bad. __TOC__ Background Kuraikami was born to the Angelus clan and is the third son of Jigokuhi and Amara Tenshi and is the First Dobutsu Shiru of Vilobiko. Prior to his birth, his father and uncle had captured to tailed beasts namely Vilobiko and Chonkiro and planned to seal the tailed beasts in Kuraikami and his brother. This led to the loss of his mother on the day of his birth as she jumped infront of the twins to prevent Pakovo, the !50 tails from hurting them. Three years later, his father who was chief of police at the time turned to the darkside and was rarely ever home so the care of Kuraikami and his twin Karuikami fell to the hand of their older brothers and 4 cousins. Having very skillful family members, Darkus and his brother were forced to train vigorously in order to meet the family standards. As the two brothers trained intensively with the older boys, they developed an emotional bond with them and the connection between the brothers grew stronger. Having one brother possessing the Mujougan and the other possessing the Motsurenamujougan, the twins were pushed into the shadows as their father who was now on the darkside always acknowledged the skill and prowess of their older brothers and always reprimanded Darkus and his brother for not being like them. These words always pushed the twins to train harder and harder but nothing they ever did impressed their father. One faithful day, Darkus' twin Luminos used the Aura incandescence, a move that is forbidden to be used by ninja who have not become chunin. This immediately catapulted the twins into the father's eye as he saw the evil potential in them but this was shortlived as their father was killed by the current hokage a few weeks later. Outraged, the twins' older brothers Tenkibame and Tenshin sought for revenge slaughtering a whole army of ninja shinobi and also killing the hokage at a mere 13 years of age. Following that, they slaughtered the whole Angelus clan that night in the believe that they betrayed their father to the hokage. They however spared their own family and their very close cousins and uncle and also sealed Luminos in Darkus for unknown reasons. They then charged their family to take care of their little brother before vanishing into the night with their friend Pyrus and his sister Deina. Darkus was sent to the hospital in order to help him recover from the sealing process. He recovered a few days later with no memory of his parents, his brothers or anything that happened that night. Personality Darkus is a playful guy who likes to be the hero of the day. He's outgoing and always wants to help everyone no matter what they try to do to him. He also believes that everyone has a right to privacy of thoughts and is always against the Angelus psychics because they like to read their minds. Unlike his brother, he detest reading and likes a more practical approach. As a child, he was quite playful and very curious and seemed to have maintained his personality for a longtime. This may be because he still has no memory of what happened to him. Darkus, even though has a very nice behaviour, has a hard time making friends but easily makes new friends with Lesaiene, Denko and Tero after he defeated the latter two in a sparring. He is shown to be very loyal to his friends as he snobbed off his new brother's remark on them and defended them during their fight with the curse seal enhanced bat nin.Darkus shows a refard for the feelings of people especially girls and always cares about what people think of him. This has earned him a great deal of disrespect from his twin who thinks he should not obsess so much about what people think of him In battle, Darkus tries as much as possible to keep his opponent alive and performs his moves according to his opponents supposed level. However he can easily lose his head when the battle is not turning out as he expected and can go overboard like when he first battles Denko and Tero. He is also fond of using chakra consuming moves when he gets tired in battle. Though he will not kill a person in battle, he may overlook these principles if the opponent hurts his loved one or the opponent is posing a threat to innocent people and needs to be put in check. Even with that, he tries to maintain all his principles as shown in the battle with the cursed seal enhanced bat nin when he used Temporary statis and the gate of the great beasts to bind most of the vamps. Appearance Darkus is a fairly dark skinned boy with deep black eyes and chin length dark hair. His hair is a little spiky and has several strands of gold coloured hair in them. He also has two extra long bangs of black and gold hair hanging along his face. He is also a very handsome boy and this usually also helps his pleasant disposition. From the beginning of the series up to the time of their first missions, Darkus always wore a white, blue or yellow robes with a white inner shirt and black trousers. He also wore a forehead protector and both the robe and the protector had the Angelus clan symbol on them. Abilities Darkus has always been in the shadow of his brothers in all forms of ninja arts. Though he is a non reader, Darkus has still been able to keep up with his brothers in the arts as he has the ability to record a seen move in his mind. Also, he has shown that he can learn a lot of reading as only five minutes of reading in a library aided him to beat Vio in the tournament with Luminos' aid. Though he always tried to impress, he was never able to catch anyone's attention but this motivated him to learn more. During the battle with the Great Terror, Ragus and Terrace noted the tremendous improvement in his abilities not knowing he was fighting with the aid of his grandfather who stood right next to him. Over the series, Darkus trained harder till he became undoubtedly the best ninja in Jodu. Taijutsu Darkus showed great taijutsu power preferring to fight mano a mano when the battle gets dirty. He has learnt many taijutsu combos and even stole some of Luminos' one hit Taijutsu without his knowledge. Darkus, only second to Luminos in Taijutsu when they were at school learnt to combine several different arts like ninjutsu and genjutsu in order to boost his taijutsu. The arts that Darkus used in his fights were usually clone techniques that were used to confuse his enemies before the time he would launch his real attack. He managed to finally defeat his brother in taijutsu in their first year exams when he learnt Time Tells No Lies, a move his grandfather taught him before he could master the other SASMs. Life force and Control The Angelus clan generally have immense chakra and an extra long potential life span. Also coupled with the fact that all the Angelus of the current generation excluding Barax and Dai are Dobutsu shiru. Due to this, Darkus can use moves that could kill regular ninja several times a day without feeling a thing. As stubborn as he is and often disregarding advice, he goes on to uses his SASMs anytime he sees fit as long as it does not end in a ninja's death. Darkus also learnt to ask for chakra from his beast often blackmailing him with the fact that if he died, the beast would die along with him. Dobutsu Shiru forms Darkus did not really use his beast's chakra but did not hesitate when the time came. To him, he saw it as the beast was paying rent for living in his body and he was not using the beast but the beast was rather playing his role in keeping them alive. Notwithstanding this fact, Darkus sometimes asked the beast if he wanted to lend him some chakra and also at sometimes, he would ask him to come out ad go for a stroll like any other pet. Darkus' most popular forms are the 1,2, 3, 6, 8, 10 and 12 tails transformations as he has been warned not to go above 12. Ninjutsu Darkus is a master of many ninjutsu techniques from basic ninjutsu to S and TMO level attacks. Nature transformation Darkus has a variety of nature transformations which he inherits from the clan. He has been able to master most of them and showed great providence in the arts. His nature transformations include: Water Transformation Darkus's water transformation allows him to use water, mist and plant type moves. Water release Ketto Genkai Darkus has an impressive mastery of water release moves receiving commendation from Akano, the water nin sensei and also Miquatta. He could use several water type moves in succession and could use Kage-level moves like unfolding whirlpool. Darkus had uncanny ability to use his SASM to change ice rapidly to water and send them back at his attackers. Boil release Ketto Genkai Darkus is a master of several mist type moves due to his boil release ketto genkai. Popularly known to use moves like presto vapor and mist cover, Darkus uses his boil release mainly to blind or confuse his foes. Bubble release ketto genkai Darkus is also very skilled in the use of bubble ninjutsu. Mostly, his famous bubble type moves like slime bubbles, bubble stream and bubble beam are used to usually blind, trap or mildly hurt an opponent. Flower release ketto genkai Darkus' flower release grants him the ability to use flower related moves which have rarely been seen. He first shows the ability when he uses it to distract Ikanirio's bees. Fruit Release ketto genkai Darkus' fruit release like his flower release is rarely seen although at one time he used this ability to distract Jejeti Mozaki's flies. Seed release ketto genkai Darkus' seed release allows him to use seed related moves though he usually shows it through his seed related genjutsu. He once demonstrated his seed abilities by using bullet seed. Oil release ketto genkai Darkus uses his oil release usually to make his pursuers trip so that he can make a speedy getaway. Luminos usually combines his fire release and lightning release with Darkus' oil release to create devastating moves when in battle. Glue release ketto genkai Darkus rarely uses oil release though he once used it to capture his opponents by causing them to stick onto a tree. Wood Release Ketto genkai Darkus' wood release allows him to use wood type moves which he usually uses to bind and trap opponents. Air transformation Darkus also has a variety of air transformations that he can use. Air Release Ketto Genkai Darkus' air release grants him access to mild current moves like air swipe which he uses primarily for defense or defensive offense. He is seen to use them when he wants to avoid confrontation with a target. Wind Release Ketto Genkai Darkus' wind release allows him to use strong currents which he usually uses to slice up an opponent. One of his most famous wind release jutsu is the Saber gale which he uses several times in the series. Sound release ketto genkai Darkus usually uses his sound release to either confuse or bind his opponent like shadow bell, shadow senbon and sound of unconsciousness or to severely hurt them as with chakra revolt and sound of death. Cloud release Ketto Genkai Darkus has never been seen using it but it is speculated to have it since other positive Angelus like Hamashe, Barax and Kokamu have it. Light transformation Light release ketto genkai Darkus' light release is what he usually uses when fighting Dark and shadow release as it is super effective. He also claims to like the abilities of the Hikarigan. Lightning release ketto genkai Lightning release, similar to electric release but leaves a burn. Darkus' lightning release is very mature to the extent that he uses moves like lightning heaven beast and Raitori. Aura Transformation Energy release ketto genkai Darkus' energy release is rarely seen though he once used energy ball when battling Pyro in the capacity test. Body Transformation Hair release ketto genkai Being one of his most disliked ketto genkai, Darkus rarely uses his hair release though he once used it to escape Chenoseke. Blood release ketto genkai Being one who personally dislikes blood, Darkus has not yet used his blood release ketto genkai though he has access to it. S/P transformation Paper release ketto genkai Glass release ketto genkai Mirror release ketto genkai Arts Ink release ketto genkai Animal styles Web release ketto genkai Spider gold release ketto genkai Compact gold release ketto genkai Other Aura Transformation Force Animal Transformation Cat Style Insect style Bird style Fish Style Mammal style Arts Art of Painting Art of Sculpting Water Transformation Healing S/P transformation Sensory Dojutsu Mohougan Kagamigan Shirogan Igurugan Rekodogan Saiminjutsugan Sekigaisengan Kyourestougan Hikarigan Taiyokosengan Seikakugan Chikaragan Kaishakugan Chikakukotogan Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Genjutsu Category:Heroes Category: Characters